The concept of a “call” in smartphones has grown beyond just audio calls to calls that include Voice-over-IP (VoIP) services. Smartphone operating systems primarily cater to calls associated with a mobile network operator with which a smartphone user has a subscription, with third-party VoIP applications typically providing VoIP services. When a smartphone hosts a VoIP call, the corresponding VoIP application typically manages the in-call user experience.